Titanica
by Sarastro the Queen o the Night
Summary: Thomas Andrews and Captain Smith were saved that horrible night, no one knew it though. Saved by the ship herself. Thomas/Titanic pairing. Just read it. Please?


**A/N: **Greetings from your friendly neighborhood bass/soprano singer! This idea came to me out of the blue as I sat sobbing as the credits rolled, and my muse was all "YES! WRITE IT! ABONDON YOUR OTHER STORIES AND WRITE IT!" and when she screams like that, I don't disobey. So, here's my totally irrational oneshot, so yeah...read and review!

Disclaimer: I could never own Titanic, because not even my grandmother had been born when she sank (my great grandma was, but she's dead now...) and to own Captain Smith or Thomas Andrews would not only be stupid (they both died long ago) and slavery, which is unconstitutional. In other words, against the law.

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!!!!!!:**_ Titanic was also referred to as Titanica. So this isn't totally stupid...I hope.

* * *

Mr. Andrews stood there, listening to the screams and the rushing of the water, sadly adjusting the clock to the correct time. This ship was his second and secret wife. He had hidden a gold wedding ring somewhere, in the boiler room, he believed.

He sighed. His second wife was to die. And so young…

"Excuse me?" he turned. The voice had been so calm, so unconcerned that they were all doomed to die. There was a woman there, dressed all in steel gray, her dress wet along the bottom of the skirt, and for some reason, the wetness just kept rising. "Thomas Andrews?" he nodded. She smiled. "Hello. I am Titanica. I am your wife."

When the man before her just kept staring, she sighed, and brushed her sodden skirts. This would take some explaining. "You are aware how for centuries, boats were referred to as women? This was not just crude sailors. There are actually anthropomorphic personifications of ships. I happen to be of this sinking ship. As you can see, I am getting steadily wetter. There is a cut along my belly, and I have your ring." She held up her left hand. On it; was the golden band. "Do you believe me?"

"Titanica?" whispered Thomas. "Titanica Andrews…"

"Exactly," said the being. "Now please, come, else you shall die." she held out her hand to him. He looked at her, and then touched the ship. To be with her…he took her hand. "Brace yourself," she said simply. "Do not be afraid to breathe." She turned, and as the dampness on her dress reached her bosom, water rushed at them.

Surprisingly, it was pleasantly warm. Almost like in a bath. Thomas found that when he breathed, it was as though he was breathing regular air.

He turned to the woman, who was wet, except for where the ship was untouched by water. So upwards of her bosom she was still dry. Her hair hung as though they were above water. She led him calmly along.

They passed corpses floating, walking along the swiftly sinking ship, they progress stunted by Titanica crying out, grasping her belly.

"Are you alright?" asked Thomas. His voice was perfectly normal. He balked at how he had just accepted the fact that he wasn't dead in icy waters, and how there was a woman who was his ship.

"I am fine, I just broke in half. The ship, I mean," said Titanica. He nodded, and squeezed her hand. She smiled at him. "Now, we must go collect the captain. All captains come with us if they go down with the ship." They reached the captain, who was looking at all the water, and they knocked on the door. The captain, Mr. Smith, walked over, seeing Thomas and Titanica there. Titanica waved, smiling, and motioned for him to open the door. She held out her hand.

Mr. Smith stood there, and suddenly, the windows broke. Titanica opened the door and grasped his hand as swiftly as she could. "Sir, breathe. You can now." Mr. Smith did so, breathing normally.

"Where are we to go now?" asked Thomas. "We can't rightly stay here. We would always need to hold your hands, wouldn't we?" Titanica nodded.

"There is a place, much farther south than here that we can go to. Every sunken ship is there with her captain," said the woman. "You must come, Edward, for all captains must. But first, we must wait for me to hit ground." They stood there, marveling at how the deeper they went, the warmer it got, but never too hot. Eventually there was a thump, and Titanica winced. She did again when they heard the dull thump of the other half of her.

"Titanica, you've hit bottom," said Thomas gently. She swallowed, and looked about her sadly.

"You put so much effort into me, Thomas, it pains me to leave. But you cannot survive here, for I will have to let go of your hand at some point. And so, we must go." She led the way, the two men holding her hands as the three walked along.

"Titanica, where exactly are we going?" asked Edward. "You said it was in the south."

"Yes, and we have already covered a nautical league," said Titanica. "We go faster along here. We are going to a place protected, where no one wants to go. It is in the Bermuda Triangle."

The three talked as they walked along the bottom of the ocean, avoiding schools of fish and such, and after three hours, they finally reached their home.

There were tropical fish swimming about them in bright colorful schools as they walked to what looked to be a great bubble of air.

"Name?" asked a woman at the front.

"Titanica," said the woman. "I sunk this morning in the northern Atlantic, over two thousand people died."

"Then you are to go to the tragedy section of town. Who do you have?"

"Edward Smith, my captain, and Thomas Andrews, my husband." She looked up, and saw the wedding rings.

"Very well. You may enter. Queen Anne's Revenge will take you to your home." She gestured to the great bubble, and the three entered.

They dried, except Titanica, who remained wet, and were met by another woman, dressed like a pirate.

"Ahoy," she said. "Be you Titanica?"

"Yes."

"To the tragedy section then!" she led them along cobbled streets filled with women, men, and children, calling out greetings and such, eventually stopping before a plain and quaint home. "I hope everything is to your liking." She then bowed, and left.

The trio went inside, and found it to be a second class cabin sort of arrangement. It was quite nice.

Edward discovered the master bedroom, and pointed it out to the "married" couple, who immediately explored it. Edward then went to his own room, found a journal, and began writing.

Next day, Thomas and Titanica went for a walk around down, Titanica's cut belly bandaged, and met many ships and captains.

"Titanica, am I right?" asked one woman. "My name is Naronic. I sank in eighteen ninety two."

"I think I've heard of you," said Thomas.

"Are you her captain?"

"No, I'm her architect, but I gave her a wedding ring, and so she saved me."

"I wish that my architect did that for me. Sadly, he didn't love me as much."

The three walked about town, being shown around by Naronic. They went to the market, seeing foods of all sorts, wine and brandy and other drinks as well.

There was no money being passed, only smiles and nods.

Titanica bought some oranges and a small bottle of champagne for her two men, and carried them in a basket someone gave her.

Thomas walked beside her as they walked along the town of sunken ships. Eventually, he took her hand. His ship turned to him, and smiled at him. By unspoken agreement, they went home.

* * *

The three, Titanica, Thomas, and Edward lived under the sea from that day on. They soon had another ship join them, Lusitania, and her Captain. They became close, and the children of both families were friends as well.

Edward Teach and Queen Anne's Revenge also became some of their closest friends, as well as Culloden, though her Captain had fled. She had been there since 1781.

In the second world war, Titanica welcomed Yorktown, who was a little ashamed of her name, but took a liking to Titanica and her family.

Thomas mainly took walks with Titanica and their little boy, Jack. Though he did make friends with Beagle, who had many scrapes on her, because though she did not sink, she was torn apart for scrap and had dived into the ocean. (Her friend, Clermont faced the same fate much later) He also became friends with Bonhomme, who sank in 1779, but refused her second name, Richard, saying that she never believed in it.

The ships and their families accepted Titanica and her husband and Captain, who married Central America, but not out of the fact that she was covered in gold dust and her black hair plaited with solid gold. They lived there peacefully, listening to tales of other Ships and their Captains, saying how they had prayed never to end up like them, and accepted their great horror at sharing the same fate, though Titanica brushed at herself at random times much, much later.

"I think that those above are exploring me," she said. "I can feel them removing things. I think they're taking your things, Thomas." This surprised them, but they accepted it.

They are still down there, and pray you never meet them, for then your ship has sunk, and you would have died, had she not saved you.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, if you don't like it, let me know, if there's a glaring error, let me know, if you love it, let me know! I'm like a vampire (but not the sparkly kind, those are stupid (no offense meant)) but instead of blood, I live off peanut butter & jelly sandwiches and reviews. Seriously, without reviews I loose hope in my writing skills, and without sandwiches I get dehydrated, horrible headaches, and stomach aches. I blame catfish and shrimp lunch in 6th grade. been having one every day since.

Okay, that was a bit of a rant. In my defense, I'm Irish.

Review!


End file.
